Super Best Friends
by emilovessouthpark
Summary: Kyle and Stan are Super Best Friends. Apparently, super best friends can get really, really close. Onesided Style


**  
AGE 12

"Stan?" Kyle asks timidly. Kyle is in his bed with Stan, cuddled up against him to keep warm. "Is this weird? I mean, this is something all best friends do, right?" Stan pulls his arm tighter around Kyle, pulling the covers up closer with his other hand. When the covers are pulled up to their chins, Stan slips his arm under the covers and grabs hold of Kyle's hand.

"It's okay, Kyle," he says quietly. "You and I are _Super_ Best Friends. We're different from the other 'best friends' out there. And for us, this is okay."

Kyle squeezes Stan's hand tighter. "I love you, Stan. Is that okay, too?" The raven-haired boy places a kiss to his Super Best Friend's head.

"Yes," he answers. "I love you too. Nothing can replace our friendship. You understand that, right?" Kyle snuggles closer, closing his eyes to go to sleep.

"I understand. Goodnight, Stan."

"Goodnight, Ky."

AGE 16

The boys are having another one of their countless sleepovers. This one, however, is taking place at the Marsh home. And by now the clock is nearing two AM.

Kyle is lying on his back on Stan's bed, with Stan straddling his waist and propping himself up with his hands against the mattress on either side of Kyle's head. The two stare at each other intently with loving eyes, and Stan leans down to kiss Kyle's forehead. Then his cheek. Then his cheek again, closer to his lips this time.

"Is this what all best friends do, Stan?"

"This is what Super Best Friends do." Kyle's heart rate speeds up as Stan continues to kiss closer and closer to his mouth. He can feel his cheeks warm up as he blushes.

"But, Stan," Kyle begins. "To me, this seems to be more like... what... what lovers do." Stan backs away from Kyle's face so he can see his eyes.

"Lovers? But we're not lovers, Kyle. You know that," Stan says.

"I know, but... it sure does feel like we are."

Stan slowly rubs his hand along Kyle's chest, leaning back down and placing the most soft and gentle kiss to the redhead's warm lips.

"It's okay, Kyle. Nothing can replace our friendship."

AGE 18

Tangled limbs and rushes of passion fill Kyle's senses. He and his best friend are now seemingly a single being, as he clutches Stan's back securely and Stan places the lightest of kisses to Kyle's neck. The experience soon becomes short-lived.

As the two lay in bed next to each other, Kyle turns his head toward Stan. "That was definitely not what best friends do," the Jew points out, slightly breathless.

"It is now," Stan insists. "I love you, Kyle, as my best friend in the whole world. Nothing more, of course."

"I-I love you too, Stan. You're my best friend in the whole world too. But... we're too old to be doing this anymore, and calling it platonic." Stan rolls his head to the side, staring into the green emeralds of Kyle's eyes. He reaches over to stroke Kyle's fiery hair.

"Why would it be anything more?" he questions, his face slightly puzzled. "I've got all I need, just the way we are."

"S-Stan..." Kyle continues. Stan thinks he can see tears forming in Kyle's eyes, but it could just be the light. "Maybe... maybe I _need_ you. I need someone to count on, and to be with me always. I'm never going to have that with anybody else. Where is the line, Stan? Do Super Best Friends marry each other?"

"Of course not," Stan answers gently. "That's what lovers do."

"If we make each other this happy... why can't we be lovers?"

Stan stares at the ceiling, his dark sapphire eyes seemingly blank of emotion. Taking in a slow breath of air through his nose, Stan rolls over on top of Kyle and kisses his square on the mouth. The kiss lingers as Stan moves his lips against Kyle's, more firm than his usual gentle, careful kisses. This kiss was honest.

Parting with a slight smacking sound, Stan lightly strokes Kyle's cheek with his thumb, watching him intently. He moves close to his Jewish friend's ear, kisses it slightly, then lightly whispers, "Because I love her."

Kyle can feel his bottom lip trembling as he throws his arms tightly around the boy laying on top of him. He hugs him close to his body, nearly squeezing him. Never in his life has he had such a deep feeling of loss. He has lost his Stan.

"No," he says, his voice sounding strangled since he's trying for all he's worth to keep from crying. "I love you. You're my... you're my Super Best Friend. You're my Stan. _My_ Stan!"

Stan presses his lips to Kyle's forehead, the way he always liked. He doesn't try to wriggle out of Kyle's tight hold. Instead he squeezes his friend back, simply saying, "I love you, Kyle. It will be okay."

AGE 20

Kyle Broflovski stands silently in the parking lot of the South Park Catholic Church. He's wearing a formal suit and tie, but his hair is just as much of a disarray as always. The sky is gray and there's a light breeze, causing his curly red hair to bounce around his face. Slowly, he pulls his green ushanka over his head to keep his ears warm and to hold his wild hair in place. He knows he should be going inside, but no force on Earth is going to convince him to. He's sure of it.

"Kyle, dude," a monotone voice calls from behind him, breaking through the peace he was trying to enjoy. Kyle turns his head only slightly, not enough to fully see who is behind him, but enough to see through his peripheral. Clyde Donavon is approching him. The man is dressed formally and his hair is gelled and combed. "What are you doing out here, man? You don't want to miss your best friend's wedding," Clyde says as he reaches his former schoolmate. Kyle shakes his head once, subtly, never looking Clyde in the eye. The brunette shrugs and proceeds toward the church. "Suit yourself." Clyde disappears through the large front doors.

Suddenly, Kyle can hear more footsteps crunching through the snow. This time, they come from his left, approaching much faster. The person trots up to Kyle, faces him, and slowly snakes his arms around Kyle's waist. Kyle responds my wrapping his own arms around the figure and burying his face in his shoulder. "It's almost over, Kyle."

The redhead sighs. "I know."

"I'm always here for you, Ky. No matter what it is you need."

"I know."

"I know how you feel about Stan. But from my perspective as the third wheel, you've always been my best friend, Kyle."

"Thanks, Kenny."

Kenny gives him a pat on the back, pulling out of the hug and offering a smile. "You want to get out of here, come stay at my place a while?"

"Sure, I guess," Kyle says, following Kenny as the poor boy begins to walk in the direction he came from. "What do you want to do?"

Kenny shrugs, places his hand on Kyle's back, and says, "Whatever it is that best friends do."


End file.
